Frozefire
by Sofia Redbird
Summary: "Ele era o menino mais lindo que eu já tinha visto. Atencioso e querido. Mas era um Malfoy. Mason Malfoy" Sofia
1. Capítulo 1

**_Sofia_**

A maioria das pessoas quando acabam a escola secundária não sabem o que fazer da vida. Na melhor das hipóteses seguem para a faculdade, para se tornarem grandes doutores ou advogados. No caso de outros, com menos sorte, vão logo trabalhar. Mas eu não. Eu segui um caminho diferente. Eu entrei na Escola de Magia Portuguesa.

Já tinha dezassete anos quando descobri que era feiticeira. Nem queria acreditar quando recebi a carta para ir para a lá. Nunca me tinha passado pela cabeça que a magia fosse uma coisa que realmente existisse. Normalmente vemos aqueles filmes de ficção científica e sabemos que é tudo feito a computador. A minha mãe ficou super orgulhosa de mim e acho que ela estava ainda mais feliz do que eu.

Naquela Escola as coisas funcionavam de maneira diferente, não era como a Escola de Londres, pelo que eu entendi. Uma pessoa pode receber a carta a qualquer momento, um, dois ou mesmo três anos depois de acabar a escola básica ou secundária. Pode receber uma educação muggle e só depois ingressar na Escola de Magia.

A minha mãe explicou-me o que sabia, e não era nada pouco. Ao início fiquei com raiva, por ela saber o que se passava e não me ter dito nada. Mas algo lhe tinha trazido dor e ela esperava que eu não fosse como o meu pai. Não sei, mas acho que a minha mãe passou um mau bocado com ele, ou então simplesmente não queria falar dele porque tem saudades. De qualquer maneira, sei que a minha linhagem de feiticeira vem dele e fico feliz por isso. Talvez um dia mais tarde eu descubra o que aconteceu com ele.

Estava ansiosa mas ao mesmo tempo com medo. Tinha a certeza que me iam achar um bocado estranha. Ou então era só a mania da perseguição a falar mais alto.

\- Estou tão nervosa.

Não parava de falar e de andar de roda da minha mãe, mas estava mesmo nervosa, enquanto ela me levava à estação que me levaria à Escola. Tinha sido adoptado o método de Hogwarts, por ser mais seguro e levar todos os alunos. Era enorme e eu estava com medo de me perder, mas assim que atravessámos a parede eu sorri. Havia lá tanta, mas tanta gente! Jovens e velhos, raparigas loiras como eu, outras ruivas com sardas na cara e morenas com enormes caracóis. Muitos deles estavam vestidos com os uniformes da Escola, preto e azul, distinguindo-se com as cores e os brasões das equipas, e isso deixava-me ainda mais excitada para usar o meu. Vi uns quantos rapazes bem giros e comecei a achar que talvez não fosse assim tão mau ir para uma escola nova.

\- Sempre que precisares, liga para casa. Está bem?

\- Sim, mãe, eu sei.

Disse, super animada e a rir. Eu ria-me sempre quando estava nervosa. Ela deu-me um beijo na cara e um abraço forte e, depois de arrumar as minhas coisas no comboio, fui lá para dentro. Era estranho dizer adeus à minha mãe, depois de sermos apenas as duas durante tantos anos. Não queria deixa-la sozinha. Não depois do que aconteceu com a nossa família. Não depois de eu ser culpada de tudo. Mas ela nunca me culpara de nada, mãe que é mãe nunca o faz. Talvez o passado não volte sempre para assombrar o presente, como as pessoas costumam dizer. Decidi esquecer isso por momentos e permitir-me aproveitar a felicidade que estava a sentir neste momento.

Já dentro do comboio, depois de me despedir com acenos da minha mãe e de secar as lágrimas, entrei num dos compartimentos e estava só lá um rapaz novo, muito bonito e com um sorriso simpático. Parecia tão nervoso como eu.

\- Olá. Posso ficar aqui?

\- Olá. Sim, claro.

Ele sorriu-me e eu sentei-me no banco à frente dele.

\- Sou a Sofia, já agora.

\- André. Muito prazer.

Sorri-lhe, observando a expressão dele. Parecia-me amigável e tinha uns olhos bonitos. Olhos. Claro que o resto também era bonito, na verdade ele era mesmo lindo.

\- Igualmente.

\- Trouxa han?

Fiquei a olha-lo um pouco, de forma avaliativa. Ele estava a dizer aquilo para me chatear ou estava apenas a fazer uma observação? Para bem dele eu esperava que fosse a segunda. Ele deve ter percebido a minha expressão, porque se riu e levantou as mãos em jeito de defesa.

\- Desculpa, não disse por mal. É só que eu também não sabia que era feiticeiro, então é bom encontrar outra pessoa que deve estar tão nervosa como eu. Quer dizer, acho que estou só um bocado mais informado que tu.

Quando ele disse aquilo eu olhei-o de forma interrogativa e ele sorriu, mostando-me um livro enorme.

\- Livros.

Assim que ele disse aquilo eu relaxei um pouco e ele riu-se.

\- Descontrai, Sofia.

\- Estava com medo que que fosses enfeitiçar-me ou assim.

\- Achas mesmo?

Depois fez um meio sorriso e encolheu os ombros.

\- Nunca atacaria uma miúda tão gira. Ainda por cima desarmada.

Eu ri-me, sem saber bem o que responder. Durante o caminho fomos falando um pouco sobre mim e sobre ele. Não havia muita coisa para contar, para ser sincera, e estávamos os dois tão entusiasmados que falámos mais sobre o que iríamos aprender lá e fomos lendo o livro dele. Eu já tinha ouvido falar da família dos Potter e da sua linhagem. Ouvi dizer que a própria directora da Escola era uma Potter. E uma Malfoy. Sim, ela, uma Potter, casara com um Malfoy. Talvez mais tarde eu possa contar a história dela, quando a ler nalgum lado ou quando alguém me contar melhor como isso aconteceu.

\- É fixe irmos para lá, não é?

\- Sim, estou tão entusiasmada! Já viste as coisas úteis que vamos aprender? Bem, eu não fazia ideia de que era bruxa, então fiquei ainda mais animada claro.

Rimos durante todo o tempo. Era fácil conversar com ele, parecia simpático. Era alto, todo moreno e tinha uns olhos castanhos mesmo simpáticos. Estava sempre a coçar o nariz e eu achava graça. Quando lhe perguntei porque é que fazia isso ele disse-me que era alergias. Não fiquei muito convencida.

\- Eu estou é desejoso de aprender a voar, isso sim! Quando tiver dinheiro vou comprar a minha própria vassoura.

Disse ele, todo animado e eu ri, encolhendo os ombros. Eu não era lá grande fã de alturas.

\- Eu não gosto nada de voar, tenho medo. Sei lá, as alturas deixam-me toda a tremer.

Continuámos a rir e a conversar e até partilhámos alguma da comida que tínhamos trazido. Ele trazia vários doces e isso fez-me perguntar-lhe se ele não gostava de ser saudável.

\- Queres uma sandes de fiambre? Não vais comer chocolates a viagem toda, certo?

\- Hum... Sim, pode ser. Na verdade eu é que acrescentei estas pequenas coisas à minha mala. Vá lá, não é fixe fazer uma viagem inteira só com sandes e água. Os chocolates fazem bem.

Ele revirou os olhos enquanto falava e eu sorri-lhe. Era giro poder falar assim com alguém, ele era super engraçado também. O meu medo de entrar sozinha naquela escola já me tinha passado, pelos vistos iria ter companhia. Não fazia ideia do que ia acontecer quando lá chegássemos. Ele era da minha idade, também tinha apenas dezassete anos, mas a animação com que ele falava sobre tudo mostrava que ele ainda tinha uma criança dentro dele e não pretendia tira-la. Mais à noite, depois de umas boas horas, o comboio fez uma curva mais apertada e eu abri muito os olhos a olhar pela janela.

\- André, olha!

Ficámos os dois colados ao vidro a olhar. À nossa frente aparecia um castelo enorme, cheio de janelas iluminadas e com grandes torres. Parecia saído de um conto de terror, era escuro e antigo, mas tinha a sua beleza. Eu estava realmente fascinada. Em que zona de Portugal seria isto? Acho que ninguém fazia ideia.

Senti os meus olhos ficarem húmidos com os nervos e com a excitação. Emocionava-me facilmente e saber que ia ter a sorte que muitos não tinham porque nem imaginavam que magia existia mesmo. Isso fazia-me sentir a pessoa mais sortuda do Mundo.

\- Pronto para ir para a nossa nova casa?

\- Eu já nasci pronto.

Sorriu-me e quando o comboio parou saíamos os dois. As nossas coisas já estavam a ser levadas, só tínhamos de entrar nos barcos à beira do Lago, para irmos para lá. Era engraçado que tudo tinha sido planeado para ficar o mais parecido possível com a Escola de Londres, para acolher os alunos. Os barcos estavam a ser conduzidos sozinhos e eu só não fiquei assustada porque estava ainda fascinada a olhar para o castelo. Nem reparei que enormes sombras na água se moviam rapidamente, embora não nos atacassem. Quando chegámos à outra margem, saímos todos direitos e com os olhos muito abertos, mas com murmúrios de excitação. Fomos levados por alguém que eu não consegui ver bem e passámos pela grande escadaria para uma porta enorme. Tivemos de esperar e quando a porta se abriu revelou um salão enorme, cheia de pequenas estrelas e velas suspensas. Além disso via-se o céu. Era lindo.

\- Uau...

Bati numa rapariga que estava à minha frente, sem querer, dado que todos pararam e eu não reparei.

\- Olha aí!

\- Desculpa, foi sem querer.

A rapariga parecia-me completamente antipática. Ouvi outra chama-la, chamava-se Raquel. Tinha cabelos compridos, pretos. E tinha uns olhos amendoados castanhos que só mostravam era mania. Resolvi ignorar para não arranjar chatices logo no primeiro dia.

\- A fazer amigas novas tão cedo, Sofis?

O André estava a olhar-me com ar de gozo e eu só abanei a cabeça, mas com um pequeno sorriso.

\- Simpática ela, han?

Mas calamo-nos logo quando ouvimos várias exclamações enquanto entrávamos em fila. Agora estava com medo, íamos ser seleccionados para as equipas e eu tinha medo de estar ali por engano. Reparei nos alunos mais velhos e engoli em seco, alguns, numa das mesas, não pareciam muito simpáticos. Depois, quando páramos, uma feiticeira apareceu na mesa principal, a dos professores. Ficámos todos suspensos a olhar para ela. Ela era linda. Usava um vestido preto justo e não a capa tradicional e tinha o cabelo preto apanhado num elaborado penteado. Tinha olhos amendoados e parecia astuta, como se nos conseguisse ler a mente a todos e perceber logo quem éramos. E eu não estava completamente errada.

\- Boa noite! Bem-vindos à Escola de Magia Portuguesa. Sou a Joana Potter, vossa directora.

Sorriu-nos e nós sorrimos-lhe também, mas nervosos. Era realmente hipnotizante olhar para ela, e não era para menos, era a directora e parecia que uma espécie qualquer de poder saía dela. Mas parecia simpática. Abriu os braços para nós num gesto de boas vindas e continuou a sorrir.

\- Aos novos alunos, sejam bem-vindos e não fiquem intimidados com o castelo, tenho a certeza que vão adora-lo. Aos mais antigos, recordo que as regras são para serem cumpridas.

Reparei que o olhar dela se dirigiu para um dos rapazes na mesa que eu sabia ser dos Slytherin e ele sorria. Mais tarde vim a saber que era o filho dela, o Tiago. Um dos filhos dela. Eu sabia que ela tinha mais.

\- Ouvi dizer que ela consegue destruir o castelo todo só com um dedo, se quiser!

\- Eu ouvi que ela castiga os alunos que não fazem o que ela diz... Com correntes penduradas no tecto!

Ao meu lado ouvia os meus colegas a murmurarem sobre a directora e achei que era um exagero o que eles diziam. Simplesmente ridículo, ela não parecia má. Mas eu já me enganei antes. Ninguém sabia se aquilo era mesmo verdade e se ela castigava os alunos. Eu preferia não descobrir da pior maneira, mas parecia que os alunos mais velhos tinham prazer em alimentar essas histórias. Parecia boa pessoa, embora fosse claro ao olhar para ela que ela não ia tolerar alunos que não a respeitassem.

\- Bem, todos temos fome, portanto, meus queridos, vamos prosseguir com a selecção para as equipas e depois vamos ao ataque, certo?

Sorriu, enquanto todos aplaudiam e voltou a sentar-se para ver a selecção. Era feita de forma simples e que já toda a gente conhecia. Pelo menos quem era desta comunidade, já que eu conheci através do André. Um chapéu analisava a nossa mente e a nossa personalidade e colocava-nos numa das equipas, conforme os nossos valores morais e éticos e as nossas atitudes. Fiquei feliz por ver o André ser escolhido para o Gryffindor e quando os colegas o aplaudiram. Depois foi a minha vez e eu senti o meu coração parar por breves momentos. Senti como se me estivessem a sugar para outro Mundo. E se o chapéu não dissesse nada? Iam levar-me para casa? Iam apagar-me a memória?

\- Ravenclaw!

O grito do chapéu fez eco na minha cabeça, assim como as palmas que brotaram dos meus novos colegas de equipa. Senti as lágrimas invadirem-me os olhos, por ter sido aceite. Fiquei desiludida por não ficar com o André, mas estava feliz com a escolha do chapéu. Pelo que me contaram, esta seria a equipa indicada para mim e era muito boa. Fui para a minha mesa, enquanto os meus colegas me aplaudiam e davam boas vindas e acenei ao André, na outra mesa. Ele sorriu-me, todo animado. Não tínhamos ficado juntos, mas não importava, ambos estávamos felizes por estar ali. Além disso a nossa amizade não acabava aqui. De maneira nenhuma. Talvez tivéssemos aulas juntos.

\- Que fome! Olá, sou a Kristen. Se precisares de alguma coisa é só dizeres, eu sou monitora.

\- Obrigada. Sou a Sofia. Sofia Redbird.

\- Redbird, han? Bem-vinda à equipa!

Sorri-lhe e de repente toda a gente se inundou num mar de conversas. Era animador e eu estava cada vez mais entusiasmada por estar ali. As mesas encheram-se de comida e eu comecei logo ao ataque assim como os meus novos colegas. O jantar ainda durou umas três horas, com conversa e sobremesas. Era incrível a quantidade de comida que faziam aqui. E o mais incrível é que ela desaparecia toda. Perguntava-me quem preparava tudo isto. Por magia não aparecia de certeza.

Oh espera... Certo.

Depois do jantar cada equipa foi levada aos dormitórios pelos respectivos monitores. A nossa Sala Comum era enorme, com uma grande estátua de Rowena Ravenclaw, eu já tinha lido muito sobre ela no comboio, graças a um livro gigante do André. Passámos a sala e levaram-me ao meu quarto. Era grande e, por enquanto, eu ia ficar sozinha. As minhas coisas já lá estavam e, super cansada de toda aquela excitação, deitei-me em cima da cama e fechei os olhos. Naquele momento estava feliz, tinha aquilo que queria e uma nova vida esperava-me. O que é que podia correr mal?

 **Mason**

\- Puto, sai daí! Ainda te vais matar! Pior, a mãe vai matar-te! Pior ainda, vai matar-me a mim!

\- Estás com medo, Tiago?

O meu irmão era um idiota. Armava-se em macho latino e depois não fazia nada. Não estávamos a fazer nada de mais, só íamos buscar a bola que estava do outro lado da cerca. Nós nunca íamos ao outro lado da cerca. A minha mãe matava-nos.

\- Vá lá, Mason, sai daí, caralho!

Ele gritou ainda mais alto e eu olhei para trás. Abanei a cabeça, sem o perceber. Estávamos perto, era só procurar. Ele bufou de raiva e depois saltou também a cerca do Castelo.

\- Se eu morrer por ter de te vir buscar, volto para te assombrar, júnior!

Eu ri, chegando mais perto dos arbustos. Aquilo era realmene um bocado assustador. Eu só tinha cinco anos, devia ter medo destas merdas. Mas não. Eu podia crescer quando queria. Aliás, eu podia ter a idade que eu quisesse até vinte anos. Fixe han? Não é. É uma bela merda, porque eu não consigo controlar isto. Não sou eu que decido crescer e decrescer. E quando volto a ser pequeno não me lembro de nada do que fiz. Mas hei... Tinha as suas vantagens.

Esta escola era enorme. O Castelo tinha tudo o que era preciso para todos os alunos viverem ali durante quinhentos anos. Menos eu, que sou uma aberração da natureza. Pelo menos segundo os meus irmãos. A minha mãe diz que sou especial.

\- Ninguém vai morrer, só vamos buscar a bola e... Wow.

Calei-me logo e abri muito os olhos quando olhei para o chão. Lentamente levantei o olhar e o meu irmão também.

\- Foge!

O grito do meu irmão despertou-me e eu só tive tempo de saltar para o lado antes que a enorme Acrumântula que estava à nossa frente me matasse. Comecei a correr com a máxima velocidade que as minhas pernas me permitiam. Agora sim, estava com medo. Estava com medo de olhar para trás e ficar sem a cabeça. Estávamos quase a entrar no terreno do Castelo outra vez e eu respirei de alívio. Mas de repente tropecei e senti-me cair, a rebolar pela terra com o impacto. A estúpida da aranha gigante tinha umas quinhentas pernas que metiam nojo! Pronto, não eram assim tantas, mas eram mesmo feias e peludas.

\- Tiago!

Gritei, quando senti o pé dorido, devia estar torcido. Não conseguia correr, não sem a ajuda dele. Ele parou logo de correr, olhando para trás, e quando me viu deitado na terra não hesitou nem um pouco. Correu de volta até mim, pegando pedras maiores pelo caminho. Não era o suficiente para acabar com a Acrumântula, mas pelo menos dava-nos o tempo suficiente para sairmos dali. Nunca fiquei tão feliz por ter este idiota de cabelo loiro e com dois metros de altura ao pé de mim.

\- Tu és um cona!

Disse-me ele e eu nem conseguia responder-lhe, com medo de morrer. Levei muitos empurrões do meu irmão para conseguirmos sair dali ilesos, tirando o meu pé magoado. Ele atirou-me literalmente por cima da cerca, como se eu fosse um brinquedo. E depois saltou também. Ficámos os dois deitados a respirar depressa e com o coração acelerado.

\- Tu tens um terrível desejo por morte, não tens?

Eu só abanei a cabeça e acabei por me rir. Ele primeiro deu-me um soco no ombro e depois riu-se também. Levantámo-nos e ele ajudou-me a chegar ao Castelo. Não era suposto as pessoas saberem desta característica minha. Mas no Mundo da magia tudo era possível. As pessoas normais da nossa comunidade conseguiam fazer feitiços e melhorar o seu modo de vida. Eu tinha de ser um mutante qualquer que crescia e decrescia sem aviso. E se algum dia eu tivesse namorada e estivesse a pinar com ela e de repente ficasse pequeno? Não é nada fixe. Eu nem devia estar a pensar nisto, sou demasiado novo. Mas é um bocado difícil quando na Escola da minha mãe existem raparigas tão… Han... Bonitas.

A minha mãe dizia que me deixava demasiado exposto ao perigo as pessoas saberem sobre mim. Ainda não percebi bem porquê. E por falar em mãe...

\- Onde é que vocês estiveram? Pelas vossas roupas deduso que não foi num spa.

A voz dela estava calma, mas os olhos dela dardejavam e eu sabia que ela queria bater-nos. Mas ela nunca nos batia.

\- Por acaso é uma pergunta engraçada, mãe. Nós fomos han...

Comecei eu a tentar arranjar uma desculpa. Não que adiantasse muito.

\- Nós fomos passear um bocado. Apanha ar...

Continuei e olhei o Tiago a pedir-lhe ajuda e voltei a olhar a minha mãe. Infelizmente a inteligência não era o ponto forte dele.

\- É e depois nós... Bem... Caímos a jogar à bola e também no rio. Tu sabes, coisas normais. De pessoas normais.

Olhei para o meu irmão devagar. Esta era a desculpa mais idiota de sempre. Ela não ia compra-la. Nunca. Quando ela respirou fundo, nós engolimos os dois em seco. Isto não podia ser bom.

\- Adianta meter-vos de castigo?

Nós não respondemos, apenas sorrimos a olha-la, os dois aliviados. Ela podia ter aquela atitude de directora mazona, mas nós conhecíamos bem a nossa mãe.

\- Não te preocupes, mãe. Uma perna partida não mata ninguém.

Ela abanou a cabeça, sabendo que ralhar connosco não adiantava. Embora eu devesse ser apenas uma criança de cinco anos, sabia quando passava dos limites.

\- Não venham queixar-se se vos acontecer alguma coisa. Eu aviso.

\- Sim, mamã.

Demos-lhe os dois um beijo na cara e fugimos o mais depressa possível, antes que ela se arrependesse e resolvesse castigar-nos. Não era boa ideia irritar a directora da Escol. Muito menos sabendo que o sobrenome dela é Malfoy.

\- Coisas de pessoas normais? A sério?

\- O que é que foi? Se não fosse eu nem estavas aqui agora, júnior, por isso cala-te com isso.

Revirei os olhos e depois vi uma rapariga ruiva aproximar-se. Isabella.

\- Olá, Tiago. Estás pronto?

Deu um beijo ao meu irmão e eu não evitei ficar um bocado com inveja. Não por ser ela, mas por ser sempre ele a fazer sucesso com as raparigas. Só a mim é que não me calhavam destas.

\- Para ti estou sempre pronto, sabes disso.

Ele fez um meio sorriso e eu já sabia o que aquilo significada: sexo.

\- Nojo.

Disse baixo e acenei.

\- Até logo.

\- Porta-te bem, Júnior, não me obrigues a bater-te.

\- Pois, sim.

Revirei os olhos e afastei-me deles, para ir tomar banho e trocar de roupa. Quanto a mim, fiquei com dores no pé uma semana. Mas valeu a pena. Se nao fosse isso eu não tinha assistido à cerimónia das equipas do início do ano. E é sempre bom quando alguma coisa emocionante acontece.

E tinha razão. Tinha bem valido a pena ir assistir à cerimónia de finalistas, mesmo que eu passasse despercebido entre os alunos. Alguns dos mais velhos, amigos do meu irmão, já me conheciam. Embora não soubessem bem o que eu era, também não lhe faziam perguntas, desde que eu não os chateasse. O bom desta escola é que só durava três anos para cada aluno, desde que não chumbassem. Mesmo os que chumbam nunca ficam muito mais tempo. Era como uma universidade, mas de magia. Quem quisesse podia ficar mais tempo e aprender, virar-se para outras vertentes da magia.

\- Grifinória!

Ouvi o chapéu gritar várias vezes vários nomes e escolher os novos alunos e alunas para as suas equipas. Será que algum dia eu ia fazer aquilo? Para dizer a verdade eu já tinha feito. Uma das vezes em que fugi para o escritório da minha mãe. Não resisti em pegar nele e pô-lo na cabeça. Durante uns segundos não tinha acontecido nada. Até que ele me sussurrou algumas palavras, até me dizer que o meu lugar era nos Slytherin. Nunca mais toquei nele desde esse dia.

\- Sofia Redbird.

Virei a cabela para ver quem era a próxima e abri muito os olhos quando vi a miúda que estava a subir as escadas. Era linda. Tinha cabelo loiro comprido e um nariz pequeno arrebitado. Notava-se que estava nervosa, mas nesse momento não me lembrava de alguma vez ter visto alguma miúda tão gira. Ela sentou-se no banco para ser seleccionada e via-se a respiração acelerada dela.

\- Hum... Onde te vou colocar?

Dei por mim a desejar que o chapéu a colocasse nos Slytherin, para poder conhecê-la. E depois lembrei-me que não podia. Que eu não ia poder ter estes pensamentos. Até porque assim que o chapéu gritou Ravenclaw, ela saiu daquele banco com o sorriso mais lindo que eu já vi e desceu as escadas. Um rapaz que tinha sido escolhido antes dela para os Gryffindor foi abraça-la e ela abraçou-o de volta. Quem era aquele? Porque é que estava a abraça-la tanto tempo? E porque é que durante o jantar eles se falaram tanto?

\- Quem é aquele rapaz?

Perguntei ao meu irmão, a apontar para o gajo que não a largava.

\- Sei lá, é um miudo novo dos Gryffindor. Acho que se chama André. Porquê?

\- Por nada.

André han? Que nome estúpido. Ou então ele é que era estúpido, sei lá.

Comi tanto como os outros e o meu medo de voltar a tornar-me pequeno não se concretizou, o que já foi uma vitória. Acho que estava demasiado concentrado nos passos que a Sofia dava. Eu não a conhecia de lado nenhum, então porque é que me estava a incomodar o facto daquele otário não parar de lhe sorrir? Ai a merda, não estava a gostar nada disto.

Engraçado que quanto mais pensava nisso, mais os via juntos. Várias vezes nos outros dias conseguia vê-los a conversar ou simplesmente a cumprimentarem-se. Se não eram namorados, pelo menos ele queria isso. Notava-se pela maneira dele. Idiota.


	2. Capítulo 2

**_Sofia_**

A primeira semana de aulas tinha sido bastante atribulada mas ao mesmo tempo descontraída. Ainda era complicado para mim associar salas a corredores e conseguir fazer todos os horários devidamente. Mas eu estava a conseguir. Eu e o André nem sempre tínhamos aulas juntos, mas isso não nos impedia de nos vermos.

\- Senhorita Redbird, está atrasada dois minutos.

\- Eu sei, professora, desculpe. Não volta a acontecer.

Tinha aula de transfiguração com a professora Joana, a directora. Não era nada fácil enfrentar o olhar firme dela, mas ela não era má. Aliás, estava sempre com um sorriso para nós. Eu não fui a única a chegar atrasada, vários alunos chegaram depois de mim. E ela ralhou com todos eles. Acho que afinal eu não estava na lista negra.

Começávamos por fazer apresentações e coisas simples nas aulas, mas era o sificiente para nos irmos conhecendo uns aos outros. Era óptimo poder começar a sentir-me integrada e sentir que não era a única com medo de falhar ou de descobrir que afinal não pertencia ali. Mas sempre que conseguia fazer algo esses pensamentos desapareciam. E saía das aulas sempre com um sorriso enorme e com uma fome danada, só de pensar na comida boa que estava no salão grande à minha espera.

\- Vá, anda lá Sofia, não tenhas medo. Eu ajudo-te! Não andei a manhã toda à tua procura para dizeres que não.

Pronto, eu não queria mesmo admitir outra vez que tinha medo de voar, mas o André estava a ser insistente de uma forma querida e eu não queria fazer-lhe a desfeita. Os alunos do primeiro ano não podiam ter as suas próprias vassouras, mas podiam pedir uma autorização especial para poderem usar as da escola. Ele era doido por Quidditch e isso fazia com que se pudesse sempre encontra-lo nos campos da escola.

Pus-me na vassoura atrás dele e ele sorriu-me.

\- Segura-te bem a mim.

Fez um meio sorriso e eu revirei os olhos, mas com um sorriso. Às vezes achava que ele sentia mais por mim do que aquilo que devia. Nunca era mal educado ou aproveitador, mas eu também não queria deixar chegar a esse ponto. Gostava muito dele, mas não nesse nível.

\- Vê lá se é.

Mas enlacei os braços à volta dele e fechei os olhos. Pelo menos até estarmos no ar. Ele tinha razão, voar não era assim tão mau e ele até voava bem. Pelo que me tinha contado, já praticava há um tempo. Enquanto voávamos íamos conversando sobre os mais variados assuntos, daqueles que não mudam o Mundo, mas que mudam amizades. E ria-me bastante com ele, porque ele tinha essa particularidade: fazia rir qualquer um à sua volta.

Ainda éramos novos e tínhamos chegado à escola recentemente, e ele foi a primeira pessoa que eu conheci. Foi uma amizade rápida, como é óbvio, e embora ele tivesse sido escolhido para os Gryffindor e eu para os Ravenclaw não gavia problema nenhum, pois encontrava-me com ele todos os dias para explorarmos um pouco mais o castelo ou simplesmente para irmos para à beira do Lago conversar sobre nada em especial ou mesmo ficar calados só a olhar para a água, o que raramente acontecia, porque o André é daquele tipo de pessoa que tem tema de conversa para tudo de forma agradável e nunca houve silêncios constrangedores entre nós.

\- Olha ali. - apontou ele - Aquela árvore. Ontem fez-me uma bela nódoa negra.

\- A árvore já lá estava, André.

E começou a rir. O riso dele era das coisas mais agradáveis de se ouvir, era pura alegria, nada o perturbava, nada o desiludia. Ou pelo menos eu achava que não. Ele aterrou, desmontámos da vassoura e acabámos por nos sentar na relva do jardim onde ele me tinha levado.

\- Então diz-me lá, és sempre assim tão calada ou simplesmente não gostas de mim?

Assim que ele disse isto desatei a rir e ele seguiu-me o riso. Eu não era calada. Muito pelo contrário. Mas às vezes eu perdia-me um pouco nos meus pensamentos e isso deixava-me distraída.

\- Desculpa, é do feitio. Mas eu gosto de estar contigo. És simpático e agradavelmente conversador, portanto falas pelos dois. Mas tudo bem, eu falo - aclarei a garganta - então, eu venho da Argentina, de Buenos Aires, mas isso tu já sabes. Só vivia com a minha mãe. Nunca conheci o meu pai.

Encolhi os ombros, não era algo com que me preocupasse, eu e a minha mãe estávamos bem e nunca fiz referência à minha irmã. É uma história que fica para outro dia, não gosto de falar de coisas más. Ele perdeu um bocado o sorriso, mas foi perguntando mais coisas sobre mim, algumas delas demasiado privadas e eu quase lhe bati, mas sabendo que ele estava a brincar.

\- Então e tu? A tua família é toda tonta como tu ou...?

Comecei a rir mas ele ficou subitamente calado e eu olhe-o com a sensação que disse algo que não devia.

\- O que foi?

\- Nada.

\- Disse algo que não devia?

\- Não, é só que... - levantou-se - Vamos embora.

\- Mas porquê?

Puxei-o pelo braço para ele se voltar a sentar. Eu já era teimosa na altura.

\- Fiz alguma coisa que não devia? Diz lá.

Fiz o meu olhar mais aborrecido, o que até era engraçado, porque eu não meto medo a ninguém, ainda hoje não meto. Sou demasiado pequena para me levarem a sério quando estou chateada, pelo menos até me verem irritada a sério.

\- Eu fui adoptado.

Ele estava um bocado irritado, mas eu não lhe perguntei nada. Não era minha intenção chatea-lo.

\- Eu não ia gozar. Não tem piada, e eu também não tenho pai, não sei se reparaste. E além disso eu já sabia que és adoptado, tu contaste-me.

Encolhi os ombros. Ele é que quis começar com aquele questionário um sobre o outro. Mas senti-o descontrair-se enquanto desenvolvíamos o assunto. Acho que lhe fez bem desenterrar tal assunto.

\- Eu sei. Desculpa, é só que... Este assunto é-me um bocado sensível. Não é que eu seja sensível!

Acrescentou muito depressa e eu sorri a acenar com a cabeça. Foi muito mais fácil a conversa a partir daí. Falámos sobre tudo: a nossa vida antes de irmos para a Escola de Magia, o quanto ela ia mudar por termos ido para lá, o que esperávamos de disciplinas que nem fazíamos ideia que podíamos aprender antes de recebermos a carta, o medo que eu tinha de falhar, etc. Passaram horas até nos levantarmos outra vez para irmos embora, horas que nos tornaram amigos, verdadeiros amigos. Não tínhamos segredos um para o outro, mas havia apenas uma coisa que eu não lhe havia contado, sobre a minha irmã. Esse era o meu segredo. E eu nunca o contara a ninguém. Não via necessidade disso e eu tinha medo do que iriam pensar de mim.

Durante muito tempo fomos inseparáveis, uma amizade para a vida, ainda hoje o é, e não me arrependo de nada do que vivi com ele, e também não mudava nada, porque muito do que sou hoje, devo-o a ele.

 ** _Mason_**

Conseguia vê-los da minha janela do quarto. Irritava-me vê-los sempre a passear e a aproveitar as tardes juntos. Porque é eu não podia fazer aquilo também?

\- Mason, estás pronto? Já são horas de...

A minha mãe entrou de repente no meu quarto e quando viu como eu estava suspirou. Ela não gostava que eu me transformasse muitas vezes, mas eu não conseguia controlar. Quer dizer, mais ou menos.

\- Eu sei, só não entendo porque é que continuamos a ir a esse estúpido médico, se ele nem sabe o que está a fazer.

\- Não fales assim, ele faz o melhor que pode.

\- Bem, não é o suficiente, pois não?

Perguntei, irritado. Eu não era mal educado e ela sabia isso. Mas eu tinha de controlar o meu feitio se queria ficar nesta escola.

\- Eu sei, meu amor. Não tens culpa. E não vamos falar disto como se fosse uma doença. Tenho a certeza que isto vai parar. Vais poder começar a vir às aulas como todos os outros.

\- Eu só queria...

Respirei fundo a evitar olhar pela janela onde a Sofia estava com aquele otário. Evitei dizer que só queria estar lá fora e conhecê-la. Ou outra qualquer, na verdade, mas naquele momento era ela que eu queria conhecer. Não sei bem porquê, mas queria.

\- Deixa lá. Isto passa.

Não queria que a minha mãe percebesse. Ela não era parva nenhuma nem daquelas mães chatas, mas era mais fácil não ter ninguém a fazer perguntas.

\- Anda, vamos chegar atrasados. Já que estás assim, podes ser tu a falar com o médico.

\- Está bem.

Eu lembrava-me de tudo tanto em criança como em adolescente. Bem, quase tudo. Muitas coisas pareciam um borrão quando eu ficava pequeno. Acho que era a própria natureza a não me deixar entender coisas que uma criança não deve entender. Lembram-se da situação das miúdas, certo? Bem, é uma das coisas que vira um borrão quando eu fico pequeno.

\- Mas se ele me tentar dar alguma vacina no rabo, leva um soco, aviso já.

\- Está bem, Mason.

Ela revirou os olhos, mas com um sorriso. Acho que ela não entendeu que eu estava a falar a sério. Eu não precisava de mais vacinas para nada. Ninguém me podia ajudar. No fundo a minha mãe sabia isso e ela era a última pessoa no Mundo que iria deixar que alguém me fizesse mal.

Ainda espreitei mais uma vez pela janela. Eles já não estavam lá. Onde teriam ido? Ele estava a agarrar na mão dela neste momento? Estaria a beija-la como o meu irmão beijava a namorada dele? Abanei a cabeça para afastar estes pensamentos. Mas porque que caralho é que eu só conseguia pensar nisto? Eu nem a conhecia! Era bom que isto tal como tudo na minha vida, eu nunca sabia com o que contar no minuto seguinte. Literalmente.

 ** _Sofia_**

Estava tudo a decorrer normalmente: o castelo já não me pregava partidas que me faziam chegar atrasada às aulas. Eu ainda achava o castelo maravilhoso, com todos os eus segredos, as aulas eram super interessantes, adorava Magia, principalmente transfiguração.

Mais alunos começaram a chegar, o que não me fazia sentir a única pessoa tão pequena como era na verdade. Bem, alguns mais velhos eram simpáticos, outros... nem por isso.

\- Olá, novata.

Eu não a conhecia, mas não julgo as pessoas antes de as conhecer, embora esta aluna me parecesse um pouco estranha, e com estranha quero dizer arrogante.

\- Hum... Olá.

Estiquei-lhe a mão para a cumprimentar, ela não a apertou e eu fiquei um pouco corada e baixei o braço.

\- Sou a Sofia.

\- Jasliin.

Ela sorriu-me com o que me pareceu ser uma amostra de sorriso falso, mas como eu é que era mais nova que ela na escola mantive-me calada e ela seguiu caminho enquanto eu encolhia os ombros e me dirigia ao salão principal para ir tomar pequeno-almoço e ir ter com o André.

Havia outra rapariga, do meu ano, que era completamente estúpida e tinha começado a implicar comigo do nada. Lembro-me de ter batido nela no primeiro dia de aulas, sem querer. A Raquel. Ela era dos Slytherin, mas mesmo assim insistia em se meter com toda a gente das outras equipas. Eu nunca lhe fiz mal e não compreendia toda esta antipatia. Ela era alta e com o cabelo preto esticado. Tenho de admitir que ela era bonita. Mas ser bonita não chegava para compensar o quão horrível ela era.

\- Bom dia, Sofia. Acordaste tarde hoje? Nem tiveste tempo de te pentear.

As atrasadas das amigas dela davam aqueles risinhos baixos irritantes e eu só revirava os olhos.

\- Bom dia também para ti, Raquel.

Mas qual era o problema dela?

\- Disse alguma coisa de mal? Desculpa, sempre me ensinaram a ser sincera.

\- Ah foi? E a ser estúpida, também?

\- Porque é que estás a ser tão rude? Só vim cumprimentar-te.

Ela fingia-se de inocente sempre que passava algum professor e o facto de se fartar de dar graxa no fim das aulas não ajudava nada a mostrar a cobra que ela era.

\- Não tens mais nada para fazer? Estudar? Dar graxa aos professores?

\- Nem por isso. Sabes, alguns de nós já nascem com talento natural para estarem no topo. Já pessoas como tu... Bem, é o que se vê.

Deus, como eu a odiava! Mas tentava ignora-la o mais possível. Quanto mais trela se dava a este tipo de parvas mais elas achavam que estavam no topo. Além disso nem era preciso enervar-me muito com ela. Era a típica idiota mimada que achava que todos tínhamos de nos curvar para ela. Era só o que faltava. Não se preocupem, vão ter várias oportunidades para ver o que eu quero dizer. Evitei responder-lhe torto dado que isso me levaria a um castigo não merecido e foi apenas a chegada do André que me salvou de lhe ir à cara.

\- Hum, Raquel estás suja na cara.

Ergui uma sobrancelha a olhar para ele. Mas porque raio é que ele estava a ser tão educado e simpático para ela? Ia bater-lhe também.

\- Acho que é Nutella. Ah não, espera, é base. Devias lavar a cara.

Ia cuspindo o sumo que tinha na boca quando ele disse aquilo. A cara que a Raquel fez foi impagável! Ficou de todas as cores até finalmente ficar vermelha e se ir embora a praguejar e a empurrar alunos que estavam no caminho dela.

\- Podes agradecer-me depois.

O André sentou-se ao meu lado e eu abanei a cabeça, mas ainda a rir.

\- Obrigada, ela mereceu. Idiota da porra.

\- Alguma vez vais dizer uma asneira que preste?

Perguntou-me já com a boca cheia de comida.

\- Mas estou a incomodar-te é?

\- Não, não! Já não está cá quem falou.

Foi nesta decorrer de aulas e início de nova vida que conheci aqueles que viriam a ser as pessoas que mudariam a minha vida. Numa dessas noites friorentas das férias de Natal fui até à Sala da escola, onde a maioria das pessoas se reunia para vários fins: ler, ver filmes, simplesmente conversar. A directora Joana era uma directora preocupada e queria que os alunos se sentissem tão bem quanto possível. Eu não ia a casa porque sabia que o André ia lá ficar e viajar para a Argentina era mesmo caro. A minha mãe viria visitar-me, era mais barato por ser visita à Escola, com uma autorização especial, por isso não havia problema nenhum.


End file.
